


How am I supposed to go on?

by whiffingbooks



Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Prompt — How am I supposed to go on?Ginny and Neville talk in DH.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom & Ginny Weasley
Series: These prompts keep pulling me in [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859185
Kudos: 17





	How am I supposed to go on?

"You know," she nearly jumped hearing his voice, "being out here now will get you a week of detention."

She didn't turn around. Neville had a bad habit of always finding her when she was on the verge of hitting someone. He would try to calm her – and manage to – but that was the last thing she wanted.

The article was plaguing her, the bounty on Harry's head filling her up with worry and despair.

What were they even doing in the Ministry?!

Unfortunately, there was radio silence from their end, something that didn't soothe her frayed nerves.

"And?" He came and stood beside her. In her peripheral vision, she could see his round face expressionless. Neville was always more careful. He was probably trying to think up ways to persuade her into returning with him. 

Well, he should be accustomed to not getting his way.

"And that's worth it." He stared at the night sky, surprising her a bit. "The view is rather stunning today, isn't it?"

It was. For the first night in ages, the sky was clear and she could see the stars shining brightly. She chose that spot for that reason.

"They're safe," he said quietly, correctly guessing why she had fled to this part of the castle, risking discovery.

"You don't know that." She kept her voice levelled, unwilling to show the pit of worry and anguish that had opened when she saw Harry's name plastered all over the papers.

"If they weren't, the Ministry would have printed something. No news is good news," he reminded her.

She faced him. Neville was standing beside her, dressed in an old sweater and pyjamas. He looked a bit worried, his expression similar to that of the dogs who had wrinkled faces.

"No news means they might be dead and we won't find out. Don't give me this bloody lecture."

If it had been any of her brothers, they would have been incensed. Hermione would have scoffed and given her the silent treatment for a few days. Luna would have spoken uncomfortable truths. Harry would have been hurt or annoyed or upset or... She didn't know what he would have done. Day by day, she was becoming less sure that she ever truly knew him.

However, Neville did what she knew he would do: he smiled at her knowingly as if he could see inside her.

Prat.

"You're allowed to worry. We all are rather low on morale, eh? They'll be all right. They have each other."

That was what she was worried about.

"They will fight. I'm sure of it." She knew all of them in this matter. "Hermione hasn't ever stayed with the boys. Actually, she hasn't stayed with any boy. She doesn't know how to handle that. While staying at The Burrow, she often was disgusted by me and I'm the cleanest of that lot. They can't return to Grimmauld Place," she hardly registered she shared the secret, "and I noticed the missing tent. They probably went camping. It'll be even worse. Ron hates it. I hope they carried enough food because he hates being hungry. That's the only thing he is very particular about. And Hermione can't cook for shite. Harry might know. But he doesn't know how to camp."

"Never thought of you as a mother hen," Neville chuckled.

"I care about my brother!" She snapped, sobering him. "I care about all of them. Harry's off on a deadly mission that might get all of them killed. Don't you DARE-"

Her voice wobbled and she shut up. She turned away from him, choosing to stare out into the sky. How she wished she could pick a broom and...

"How am I supposed to go on?” Finally, she whispered, the fear rearing its head from its shallow grave. "How am I supposed to just move on if they..." 

Neville kept quiet for some time. The abandoned balcony was too quiet, the sounds stifled by the darkness permeating the castle. Never had she felt evil in the corridors like she did now. 

"We try to do our part," he spoke. 

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean?" It was nearing midnight now. They needed to get a move on in case the Carrows did their night rounds. If they were found out, the punishment would be cruel.

"The DA," Neville insisted. 

Her eyes widened. "You mean-"

"We start recruiting. The DA needs more people."

"Resistance from the inside. How long were you thinking about it?" 

"Since I heard Snape was the new Headmaster," he admitted, drawing out a laugh from Ginny.

"That sounds brilliant! We need to put on some kind of display to show we're not stopping. We need to inform others." Her mind was whirling with ideas, ways to get back at Snape and his loyal followers. Neville interrupted.

"I'd love to have this discussion when I'm sure the scraggly cat won't find us. Come on." He gently pushed her towards the door, away from the parapet. "It won't do good for either Harry or the DA if they find you missing tomorrow."

She didn't pay him any heed. She started feeling the hopelessness getting replaced by the excitement.

She knew it was going to be hard.

Everything that mattered was hard.

"Thanks, Neville." The words echoed in the quiet of the hallway, but she didn't care. 

She could hear the smile in his voice when he said: "Don't make me check you for an Imperius."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [whiffingbooks](https://whiffingbooks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
